wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Rushu
Rushu is the king of the demons and the Fab'hugruta realm. He is the main villain until the middle of season 2 from French series Wakfu (for which Qilby takes the role of main antagonist completely). Has always aspired to enter the pantheon of gods. He accuses Sacrier of having taken his place. It was he who pushed the arrival of Djaul as protector of Desiember, and the creation of this month. Personality As Rushu is more often mentioned in relation to his servants than shown in the media, his personality isn't entirely defined. His thirst for power and destruction is unquestionable, and his natural propensity for evil, in general, is no surprise. His involvement in season 2 of the animated series does not depict him as being particularly clever, although he is constantly plotting to take over the World of Twelve. He has a great fear towards cute things as seen when he first sees a beow meow Grany. This leads him to shrill with fear and will panic when being touched by Grany. He also tries to make sport or game out any occasion such as when he was trying to stop the Brotherhood who were trapped in his realm and keep them from escaping. He tried to shoot several shushu at them and try to have point assigned to each target. Physical forms A 10 meter tall fiery demon, he is in another world, one that has mostly been destroyed down to rock and ash. He is looking for a way to enter the World of Twelve, so full of light and life, that he and his demons can keep destroying things. In the season 2 finale his true form was reveled to be a grayish black humanoid with a single eye (it was said his fiery form is just for show). During the battle at Crimson Claws archipelago he was sent back to the Shushu realm. Background In the early days of his existence, Rushu saw the other demons as a threat to his own power and quickly began hunting them down. None escaped, although Mongrelamus did try to hide on some remote planet - as luck would have it, one that would later become the World of Twelve. Being the only remaining demon of the first generation and therefore the most powerful one, Rushu established himself as the ruler of all demons. Even though the gods had decided that they wanted nothing to do with the demons and had taken the plane of Ingloriom for themselves, leaving the Shukrute to Rushu and his ilk, the Material plane had remained neutral ground, and Rushu spent much time and effort convincing the fresh souls arriving in Incarnam to follow him to the Shukrute instead of entering the Material plane. Well aware of his penchant for destruction, when the ten gods rediscovered the lonely planet and established life on it, they had Rushu sign a pact that would prevent him from ever leaving the Shukrute. Though his agreement may come as a surprise, the fact remains that for a demon, a pact is only made to be broken. Although he must remain in his dimension, Rushu convinced the gods to allow a certain demonic presence in the World of Twelve in the interest of fairness. When Xelor created his clock and named a guardian for each month, Rushu named his faithful Djaul as protector of Descender. Through him, he continued to vie for more souls to recruit as Shushus and to cause mayhem in the World of Twelve. Season 2 Rushu would first appear via communication portal made by Rubilax while he possessed Sir Percedal's body. While speaking to Rushu, Rubilax offered him freedom through Yugo's ability to open portals. However these plans were cut when Evangelyne and Sir Percedal in Rubilax's sword showed up, after hearing about Rubilax saving his former guardians life began to rebuke Rubilax. Hearing his word caused Rubilax to go through an identity crisis about his nature and rebelled against his master by ending their communication short. Rushu would physically meets some members of Brotherhood and Remington after they pulled into Rushu's realm by Anathar who had copied Yugo's powers. While in this realm Rushu is happy to see three meals and two of the former shushus (Rubilax and Anathar). He then orders Rubilax to taking his physical form in their world. After hearing about Anathar's new ability and about Yugo being Eliatrop he decided to use this to his advantage by entering the world of twelve. While talking to them Rubilax issued a Rush, Rushu felt obligated to answer this challenge ordered for everyone to head to the Coliseum. While their he explained the rules of a "Rush" being that the challengers have to destroy a hoard 666 shushu demons. While in the arena Anathar is seen participating, Rushu ordered that Anathar spare the Eliatrope. While they gang fights Rushu noticed that they were escaping and ordered Anathar not to let them escape but Anathar who was copying Rubilax's ability ended up losing them. Rushu leads his army trying to prevent them from escaping. He tried to stop them himself but was distracted by Yugo using Grany as distraction due Rushu's fear of all things cute. While distracted Yugo and the others (minus Grany who was being chased by Rushu and Remington who stayed to save his brother) escaped through a newly opened portal before it closed. The year 982 will be Rushu's last incursion into the Material plane to date, thanks to Qilby's underhanded assistance. Once again leading his army through a portal, the lord of the Shukrute finds himself confronted by Goultard for the second time. This time, the son of Iop is in full control of himself, but even more unexpected is the fact that he has taken over the role of Iop god. Despite his considerable power, Rushu is no match for the god of war and calls all of his Shushus to him, absorbing them to increase his own power and even the odds. While the outcome of their fight is uncertain, Goultard manages to send Rushu back through the portal right before it shuts, thereby repelling the entire invasion as practically all Shushus were inside the demon lord's body. In the final credits for season 2, the new Iop and Rushu are shown fighting for what is assumed to be a fairly long time. Powers *super strength *pyrokinesis *telekinesis *Armour enchantment *transformation Trivia * Even though Rushu's true form is said to be stronger then his first one, Goultard had a much easier time fighting Rushu than before. But Rushu said he only used his true form twice, therefore it is possible that he is unpracticed. Category:Shushu Category:TV series Category:Vilains Category:Demon Category:Animated Series Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Royalty